A day out with Nami
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Luffy's dragged out shopping by Nami, she dresses him and has various types of fun with him. Low key story. Friendship but can be romance.


The sea has always been beautiful for me, the one maiden that can't be captured.

Up on Sunny's head it feels like I can see her better, sometimes I feel like I'll go crazy with the stress of being captain and what I have to worry about.

I know what your thinking, Luffy? Stress? I do get it though, quite a lot but I try to keep loose and not show it to my Nakama. If I were stressed then my crew would be too, it's like a chain reaction.

Anyway, the sea calms me down and clears my mind. It's funny how I like to watch the ocean while I can't swim and I'm weak in it.

"Luffy" Nami called I turn to her and she gets that puppy eyed look, that also says that I'll raise your debt if you don't do what I tell you.

"Come shopping with me" she said

"what about me, Nami-chwan?" Sanji shouts,

"no, Luffy's more fun to dress up" Nami says with an evil glint.

Sanji goes all dark and gloomy, huddling in a ball in the corner with crocodile tears.

"Dress up?" I asked suspiciously

"uhuh" she says nodding then grabs my arm tightly. Probably so I won't run. I think about my options, I go with Nami and she gets to have her way with me or I don't go and she raises my debt?

The earliest sounds better, I eventually sigh and give in. As usual within the first 15 minutes I'm stuck with bag carrier duty.

Just like old times though so I guess its not all bad, why doesn't she choose Sanji to go with her?

He's always happy to carrier her bags.

"Luffy, lets go in here!" she says then pulls me into another shop. It's mostly surfer clothes and shorts, just my type of store. Nami goes around and picks a bunch of clothes, their all my size so I assume this is the part where I dress up.

I walk into the dressing room on Nami's command and put on the clothes she gives me. I walked out after putting on cargo shorts and a red and black t-shirt with eccentric designs on it. Nami's eyes light up

"perfect! I love it but you need some more stuff to it" she said.

I cant wait. Nami brings back a belt with a small bag attached to it

"this would be perfect for you to hold things in" she told me buckling it around my waist, it hung sort of left.

"It's a little loose" I said

"that's how its supposed to be" she said.

Nami decided she liked it and I thought it wasn't bad so she bought it and some more clothes for me and herself. I spot rib skewers and walk over to it drooling

"fine, we'll take a lunch break" she sighed "7 please"

The rib skewers were heaven, not as good as Sanji's cooking but really good too.

"Hey, Luffy, ever think of getting your ear pierced?" she questioned.

"Huh? why?" I asked

"I don't know, it would look good, I think" she said.

I studied her then smiled,

"pick out an earing and I'll think about it" I told her she turned

"really?" she asked I nodded. She walked over to a stand were there were all kinds of earings,

"pick something small, it can't get in the way of my fighting" I told her

"I know that" she said.

I chuckled "okay" she bought an earing and handed it to me, I opened the box.

It was a small gold earing, it was small but shaped like a crown

"here" she said handing me a magnifying glass, in the corner was our Jolly roger.

I smiled "thanks"

"well, will you get it pierced?" she asked.

"Maybe" I laughed

"no fair" she frowned.

"Anyway, so besides shopping, where do you want to go?" I asked grinning

"the sea" she said.

"That sounds great but don't we see it every day?" I asked

"yes but I hear in this town that there are lots of fish that glow that come out at night" she said

"hm…Mystery fish" I told her.

She laughs and its dark by the time we reached the beach, I see what she means by the glowing fish, there are lots of lights covering the entire ocean near the island.

Nami bends down to get a closer look

"their so pretty" she comments I smile but don't say anything else.

We watch for a long time until it gets colder,

"lets go, I'm sure everyone's waiting" I offered. She nodded

"Luffy"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for hanging with me today, I had fun" she said

I smiled and lowered my hat to cover my face "no problem"

I walk back to the ship with Nami and find that most of the crew is already asleep.

Nami walks away and immedietly goes to sleep, I thought for a moment then I run back to town to the place where Nami got the earing.

"Excuse me, can I get this pierced on my ear"

The next morning everyone notices my new accessory but I decide to keep silent about it.

Nami smiles at me "thanks" she said

"You're the one who bought it" I said

"You decided to wear it"

"True"

"Thank you, Luffy"

"No problem, I had fun too"

**Aww, I thought it was a pretty cute story! Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
